


Meeting in Moonlight

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider - Aspects of Love [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, POV Robbie Reyes, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie is contemplating his life and his choices when a stranger interrupts his nightly routine





	Meeting in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I am fascinated by Robbie Reyes and humbly wanted to add to the fandom.

A fat moon hung low in the sky, casting a glow on the black car that was growling to a halt. Silvery light shone through the windshield and as the vehicle stopped, the driver immediately felt bereft. 

He settled in the seat and braced for the inevitable ache. 

When he drives, the vibrations of his car comforts him, and when he goes hunting, noises shake away his burden. There’s muffled curses and high-pitched pleas.

He welcomes that shrillness till everything crescendos; in those moments his pain blurs and he doesn't feel alone. 

Sighing , he exits the driver’s seat and walks through the yard. The moon spotlights vehicles and car parts in varying stages of disrepair; twisted rusting metal, cloudy windows, and chipped paint. In a way, he could relate to the decay. 

Flipping his keys, he stalks towards the entrance to the car bay he’d be using. He was going through these nights by rote now, his surroundings blurring with only vengeance at the forefront of his mind.

The car bay now open, he strode back to his vehicle when a downward glance made him stop short. Right there - escaping the concrete by a literal pile of junk- was a flower. 

Its white petals shone silver in the moonlight while the yellow center glowed like the sun. The moon and the sun growing in this rot? It was lucky it had a chance to survive ; he was drowning and becoming numb to everything. There was no escaping for _him_ , just actions he needed to take and scores that needed settling. 

Grabbing his tools, he threw them into a leather bag and decisively closed it. Satisfied everything was in order, he shut his trunk. It was time.

As he was zipping up his jacket, he caught his reflection in the gleaming paint job and realized he didn’t recognize himself. Who was he? Did it matter anymore?

Suddenly, there was a noise. 

“Excuse me?” a voice called out in the night, and he cursed his wayward thoughts for making him unaware of his surroundings. Thankfully he was already outside and he quickly he rolled the door closed, but the intruder was already coming up to him. 

“Yard’s closing,” he said gruffly as he walked towards the figure that was looking around. It was a woman dressed in leather and all black just like him. She wore a beanie and the heavy glinting chains around her neck seemed to add more to the darkness around her. 

“To sell a junker, you can call the number on the gate,” he continued as he was walking, stopping just a few feet away from her. He didn’t like the feel of it at all. Something was off here. Hopefully, she took his dismissal and would leave. 

“Oh no, I’m not here for that,” she replied to him, as she took another glance around. “I, ah, sorry, what’s your name?” she looked up into his face with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. He was sure she meant to place him at ease but it had the opposite effect. His senses were on high alert now. 

“Robbie,” he replied flatly. This girl was definitely trouble; he just needed to know what kind, so he could deal with it accordingly. Her next words were all he needed to know how to proceed. 

“Well, Robbie” she started, not volunteering her name, “I am looking for a guy with a sweet, black ’69 Charger. Maybe he bought some parts here?” her face and tone were friendly, but her eyes were searching his face, not at all bothered that he was staring back at her harshly. 

“Sorry. Doesn’t ring a bell” he told her frowning as the wheels began turning in his mind. “I only work here at nights, once a week.” He glanced down briefly because he didn’t want her seeing how much her question affected him. 

“Well, maybe I’ll…I’ll come back in the morning. Thank you,” she said softly before walking away. 

The clouds in the night sky broke, casting moonlight onto the scene and Robbie made a split second decision. 

“Or…there is a book of sales you can flip through in the main office.” He schooled his features to relax as she immediately turned around when he started speaking. He wouldn’t have dared to attempt a smile as he didn’t know how to anymore.

“Not really an office” Robbie continued, feigning earnestness. “More of a trailer…but I can show you?” The woman rewarded him with a half-smile that seemed genuine this time.

“That would be great…thank you,” and with that, she followed him. 

Robbie knew with her snooping around, there would only be trouble and he had too much on the line. He had to nip this problem in the bud before it spiraled. 

But could he? It was one thing when he wasn’t in control of his actions and his vengeance was righteous. Right now anything he did to her would be premeditated. Was that the man he had become? Did he even care?

Looking down, he saw that flower, still glimmering and he felt a tremor got through him. Maybe it was a sign. He would soon find out whether it was a good or bad one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are much appreciated.  
> Inspiration: "I'd rather be the moon that shines on you during your darkest hours when you forget the warmth of the sunlight" by Anon.  
> Also, "I'm an orange moon, reflecting the light of the sun" by E.Badu


End file.
